A Sour Revenge: Sasuke Story
by LadySarassri
Summary: Finally, Itachi is dead, and Sasuke stands over his body. What happens next?


_Finally... After years and years of training, betrayal and pain... I've finally done it..._

Sasuke stood over his older brother's beaten and bloodied body, both of the brother's eyes ablaze with the trademark Sharingan. Wounds covered the younger's body and he struggled to stay atop the tree he stood on. At age 17, he finally had the pleasure of ripping Itachi's heart out and feeding it to the snakes.  
Somehow, Sasuke was able to elude Orochimaru by giving him another clan power besides his own, a young and powerful Hyuuga named Hanabi. She had screeched and shrieked and tore at his body, but he had successfully been able to take her out of the village without anyone noticing.

Sasuke stared into his brother's eyes with hatred and emptiness, as he slowly came to think...  
_'What happens next...?'_ he had given up Konoha, his friends, his fans, his home, and now...

_He was beginning to regret._

He reminisced about his former teammates, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. He began to wonder how they looked, what it would feel like to talk to them again.  
Sakura no doubt was still crying over him, becoming weaker and weaker by every passing day, and that distressed him. After a while of not thinking about her, more and more questions started to pop up...

_How tall was she? _

What did she do for a living?

Was she a Chuunin now?

Did she have a boyfriend?

All these things and plenty more whizzed through his head faster then a speeding Lee. Come to think of it, he began to think about _all_ of them, not just his teammates.  
Neji, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and even the three sand siblings. Gaara, whom he had heard had become the Kazekage, and Temari and Kankuro.  
Sasuke sat down on the branch, and slowly lowered himself onto the ground, flinching as a gash in his arm fizzled and began to heal. Before he had left, he had nabbed a couple of oddly colored food pills from Kabuto's study. One of them increased his strength, one his speed, and the last one made his wounds heal faster then you could say 'I'm dead'.  
The last one, a strange blue-ish color, had just started taking effect. Kabuto had never mentioned the healing process being so painful.  
Sasuke felt like ripping off his own arms from the pain. He almost bit his whole bottom lip off, but before his teeth could sink so far, the healing was finished. He gasped, and had to lean against a tree in order to keep himself from collapsing.  
He glanced back over to his brother's body. He death glared at it, Itachi's cold Sharingan eyes staring at him.  
"What are you looking at?" He spat hatefully, and shot a loogie onto his face," I admired you before you betrayed us _dear brother_. How could you! HOW COULD YOU!" Tears began to trickle down his tearless face as he screamed at the dead body. He expressed his hatred for Itachi with the most colorful words he could fins, he told his dead brother of his sorrow, his pain, his fear that drove him to kill him. Finally, Sasuke told his brother of his admiration of his older brother. He told him that he still loved him, even after all that he had done, all the pain that he had put him through...

Itachi was still his older brother. He sniffed pathetically, finding that he couldn't stop the onslaught of tears from falling... But he didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. He had finished his revenge, and now, there was no need for him.  
There was nobody to help him continue the Uchiha line, and even if he did, the blood would just get thinner and thinner in each of his descendents, until none were left.  
He kissed his brother's forehead, and gently prayed for his soul to burn in hell forever... But in a loving way.

He stood, and made one last jutsu in his brother's honor...  
"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu..." He murmured softly, and put his fingers to his lips. The burning sensation in his stomach boiled and traveled up his body until it came out of his mouth. The fire from his lips danced over to Itachi, and engulfed him in his own element. The flames licked at his Akatsuki cloak, burning away the crimson clouds and smoky background. It flicked at his hair, that long hair that had grown down to his lower back over the years, and now shined a dark red color from his victims on the battlefield. Those included was one of Sasuke's teammates from Otogakure... But, that didn't matter anymore.

The fire consumed the Uchiha prodigy, body and soul, leaving only ashes and a few charred pieces of the cloak that had mocked Sasuke for the past 5 years...

He gently picked one up, and tied it onto his hoop earring on his left ear. The maroon cloud dangled freely and billowed in the wind. Sasuke took one last look at his brother's grave and walked off, into the dimming light of the sun as day perished into night...

Epilogue

Two years later on Sasuke's 19th birthday, he found Sakura and Naruto. From the day that he had killed his brother, he had wandered the globe, helping town after town after town, and soon found people calling him a saint and a freedom fighter.

... He still called himself an avenger, but he kept that to himself most of the time.

Naruto had gotten much taller over the years, and his childish air was gone. It was replaced by an air of confidence and happiness. Sasuke then let his eyes travel to Sakura, and he almost gasped at what he saw... Note the word 'Almost'.  
Sakura's body had grown out, become much more feminine, rather then that stick of a body she used to have. She had still not let her hair grow long, and Sasuke took that as a sign that she had forgotten him.  
The two sat at the bank of a river, talking and eating a couple of Onigiri. Sakura smiled at something Naruto said, and responded with a teasing tone. Sasuke couldn't make out what exactly she said, but he assumed that it was embarrassing because Naruto blushed, almost glowed, pink.

"Sasuke...?"

Sasuke whirled around, clutching to a kunai with shaking hands. Behind him, stood his former sensei, though he had never called him sensei. Kakashi, now 31 years old, had replaced his blue mask for a black one, and he now stood in an official ANBU outfit.  
"What do you want!" Sasuke croaked, feeling yet again close to tears.  
"... How have you been?" Kakashi asked, and smiled like he used to.  
Sasuke choked back a sob, and let tears trail down his face as Kakashi stood there, traumatized. Never had he seen such an odd sight. The great Uchiha Sasuke, the one and only, crying, actually _crying_ right there in front of him.  
Sasuke put the kunai down and lowered his head," Please Kakashi, don't look at me like that..."  
"Like what?"  
"... Like you're going to cry too. It's hard enough crying myself, and I don't need a 31 year old crying with me..." He slurred his words together with help from the tears," Don't tell Naruto and Sakura that I was here... I'd rather the not know-"

"Too late."

Sasuke froze, and slowly turned. Sakura and Naruto looked at him with gentle smiles.  
"Welcome back Sasuke-teme." Naruto said shakily.  
"Welcome back Sasuke-kun..." Sakura almost burst into tears. Slowly, the two succumbed to their feelings, and they began to weep with joy.  
Naruto suddenly took Sasuke into a hug, and Sakura soon joined him. Sasuke looked at his teammates gratefully, and hugged them both back...

_There have been times when I wanted to weep for sorrow, when I think that all is lost and nothing is worth coming home to... _

I don't cry at those times.

Now,

I cry for happiness,

I cry for joy,

and I cry for all that I have missed with them...

My friends...

I love you two so much...


End file.
